Blood Change
by Solemn Tuesday
Summary: The jewel is suddenly complete and used. Someone is now full demon. Narakus not done with the gang, but that doesn’t stop romance. Add Fluffy, Kouga, and angry & confused youkai to the picture and you have entertainment. SessKag
1. Prologue

Summary: The jewel is suddenly complete and used, and guess who's full demon. Narakus not done with the gang, but that doesn't stop romance. Add Fluffy, Kouga and angry/confused youkai to the picture and you have entertainment. Rated for safety. R/R

This is my first fan fiction. Send me tips and pairing ideas.

Blah Blah: I don't own Inu Yasha. If I did I would not be writing this, would I.

Now on to the story:

Kagome's Point of Veiw

Blood Change

Prologue

----------------------------------Sengoku Jidai----------------------------------

As she ran, her heart beat faster and faster. Her lungs were working at a rapid pace, inhaling and exhaling the smoky air around her. She could feel the insane heat of the youkai's breath on her back, eating away at her creamy skin, nearly burning her. The demons' battle calls were fresh in her mind as she ran, the screeching of the beasts and dying people ringing in her ears. Her feet pounded in to the soft earth as she ran, the distance closing between her and her soon-to-be assassins.

"Kagome, watch out!" Inu Yasha warned her as he grabbed her (bridal style! Woo-hoo) delicate, worn figure bruises evident on her soft skin.

Kagome looked up into his amber eyes. "Thanks," she stated simply. There was no time for anything heroic, no time for a battle epic to be written about her savior, not that he would care anyways. Inu Yasha had always been gruff, with a strong-willed spirit inside his hanyou body. His eyes silted and amber, paused gazing inside her own gray ones, but quickly looked away, focusing on the danger at hand.

Danger had been present since the beginning of time. This danger, present from the time when Kagome and Inu Yasha had been able to grab Naraku's shards in a ferocious scramble . Ever Science that moment, they had been fleeing from Naraku's Golumns and hoards. Currently the partners were getting closer to their destination.

A Well.

Not just any well. This well had the power to transport select few to and fro Sengoku Judai to modern day Tokyo, Japan.

Flashback: (Modern Day)

"Keade, Inu Yasha and I will go get the herbs now, WON'T WE Inu Yasha?"

"Keh."

"Run along. I'll need those if I am to heal Miroku. Don't really trust ye medicines me' self. Better to have traditional heeling as well." Keade eyed the innocent white bottle of Tylenol on the kitchen counter suspiciously. It seemed to call to her 'Use me! Abuse me! Drown the pain with little white pills. The sedative will only-' Keade cut off the metal call with the Tylenol with an intense glare. Ever since I 'accidentally' overdosed Inu yasha with sleeping sedatives trying to get home, she has never quite trust modern medicine.

Laghing at the woman's antics, I yelled "bye" as she ran out of the house. Approaching the well-house the I met not-so-friendly-face. "Wench, taking your time I see. We are just getting the herbs and then going back here. If Miroku hadn't groped Sango again that we wouldn't be interrupting your selfish human 'vacation'. Why are we wasting our time in your useless era anyways? Gods, we shouldn't be doing this. We need to get those shards. How's about we just mosey on over to a stupid bear and steal-"

"Come on. Lets get this over with. We need to get back by 2:40 to see _Ju-on: The Grudge_," I inturpted. Sango should really go easier on Miroku. She has founded reason to be mad, but wasting vacation time is **so** wrong. I never get a decent break."

"She just needs to stop hitting him period, we always slow down when he's hurt." We jumped in the well. "By go the bruises need to–" Inu Yasha stopped talking and a look of pure shock crossed his features. Then an expression of anger came.

"Hello!? Anybody home? Come on what wrong?" I asked, concerned and mildly annoyed. After witing fo a reply (and lacking one) I said "Lets go." Inu Yasha mumbled something incoherent under his breath. "Huh? What did you say?"

"Naraku." Clearly the most chaste look of shock crossed my features. Showing in Inu Yasha's face was contorted in anger. Obviously the most vile scent invaded his nose. "Blood. Demon Hoards."

This did not bode well.

I nodded, knowing what Inu Yasha was thinking. Revenge was always on his mind when Naraku came. (sigh) I will never be in his heart. This didn't disturb me as much as it used to. Now when I saw Inu Yasha with Kikyo, I felt a dull ache, instead of the feeling when you had your beating heart ripped out in front of you and fed to a vicious rat-demon with dull teeth, so the beast kept chewing and chewing and ...

No. Back on task. 'Kagome,' I told myself, 'Be aware. Naraku is hanging around killing people and you are oblivious to the world.'

"Inu Yasha, um..., why are we going strait the villiage. That's what he expexts." Not good. Inu Yasha is ignoring me. "Stop you convulsive maniac, your gonna get us killed. Stop! Cease! Desist! Comwe on! We need to be stealthy. Use one of his own tricks." My pleading lay on deaf ears. I shut up; at least one of us could be sensible.

Inu yasha ran on. His icy determination drove him; only the Tetsugia was keeping his blood in check. But it did not keep his eyes from flashing red when we reached the edge of the village.

Corpses were strewn across the ground like toys in a children's bedroom. The terrified look upon their cold, dead faces nearly had me feinting. 'It's so... sad. This place is like hell, a paradise that only Naraku could dream up." Houses were burned, everyone was dead. The demons who did this were probably tortureing more people in the rice fields. Its horrible. Blood's spattered across the ground and limbs are thrown about. In the midst of this all, one lone figure stood. His hand was held out, holding deep crimson shards, letting them soak up the blood, hate and terror.

"Ku, ku, ku, ku. Isn't it wonderful Inu Yasha. The scenery has had a pleasant change, I think. Looks like it did about 53 years ago when you passed by. I can still hear the screams. _Sigh_" Icy words streamed out of Naraku's foul mouth. Naraku dangled his shard in front of himself, its evil glinting in the sunlight.

"Why you little bastard" Inu Yasha cried as he lunged. His muscles rippled, fury welled up inside of him due to the comment. Memories flashed before his eyes, and he held out his claws in rage. "Iron Claw Soul Stealer!"

The hand holding on a moment before to the evil shards had been attached to Naraku's arm. Now it lay 'innocently' on the ground a short distance from Inu Yasha. Naraku was quickly reviving himself.

(Inu POV) 'what do I do with it?' Inu Yasha asked himself after grabbing the jewel fragments.

'Throw it to Kagome,' a voice said. So he did.

"Kagome, catch!" (Back to Kag POV) The large shard flew trough the air, instinctively being caught by me. My thought process stopped when I noticed that I was purifying it. 'Hm. That's interesting." My mind was to stunned to comprehend the information. 'Dark color goes bye-bye.' From the corners of my eyes, I could see Naraku ordering his hoards after me with a wave of his hand, but I was not thinking.

"Kagome, Run!" As a brainless git, I agreed to anything 'okay'. I ran.

(End Flashback)

So, how was the prologue? I felt I had to get something posted, so here!

Review. Please?

No Flames


	2. Chapter One

This is my first fan fiction. Send me tips and pairing ideas.

Do I own Inuyasha? Hmm, lets's see...checks Things to Do List

Take over world... nope, not yet.

Eliminate green beans forever... tomorrow.

Bring down Burger King ... Almost

Find my cat so it can't eat my homework... Damn. calls here kitty kitty kitty

Ah, wait, here it is... Own Inuyasha... no, no, sorry. Not quite.

BTW: Thank You so much for all TWO reviews I've received.

And for the record, here is my explanation:

Basically last time Kagome and Inu went from her era to theirs to find some herbs to help Keade (the gang's in Kagome's Era) and found the village in pieces, with Naraku standing in the middle of it all. The got his shard and began to run back to the well. Sorry if it was confusing.

Blood Change

Last Time:

"Kagome, catch!" (Back to Kag POV) The large shard flew trough the air, instinctively being caught by me. My thought process stopped when I noticed that I was purifying it. 'Hm. That's interesting." My mind was too stunned to comprehend the information. 'Dark color goes bye-bye.' From the corners of my eyes, I could see Naraku ordering his hoards after me with a wave of his hand, but I was not thinking.

"Kagome, Run!" As a brainless git, I agreed to anything 'okay'. I ran.

Now on to the story:

Chapter One

The well was getting closer and closer as Kagome ran. Sweat poured down her temples. 30 yards, 25, 20, Closer and closer.

15

10

A bloodcurdling scream arose from Kagome's lips. Pain erupted from her side as the claws from a bear youkui hit her. Inu Yasha turned, seeing Kagome lying on the dirt, demons surrounding her.

"No! Kagome!" No thought process occurred, now everything was instinct, telling him to kill those who threatened his pack-mate. Everything other than her would die. They were threats to be eliminated. Red threatened to bleed into his eyes, only Inu Yasha's sword holding back a complete transformation. Sound erupted from their mouths, and blood splattered across the forest floor. A cry of pain reverberated through the air, ripped apart as their lives ended. It was a mass of fir, claws, fangs, scales and talons with blood everywhere. Stroke after stroke of his sword whipped through the air, eliminating all until there were none. Save Naraku.

Sniff.

Naraku's scent filled Inu Yahsa's nostrils. His mind reeled at Naraku being that close.

"Congratulations. Really now, hand over your shards. You may have defeated my frail demon hoard, but really, I must take all of your shards."

Inu Yasha dropped his sword.

(Naraku's Point of View)

I approached the clearing, and saw Inu Yasha standing upright panting like the dog he clearly was. Even his name said so, crap's sake! What the hell was his father thinking, naming him DOG demon? Come on. One really could be more creative.

For example, I could excel at creating any sort of evil battle scheme. Recently, I had stolen Kouga's shards, not too hard. But I had broken his heart. Broken his body. Broken his soul. Transforming into Kagome, I wove my webs of deceit throughout his clan, and wound them around his heart. And I hurt him in every way imaginable. If he survived my attack after that, he must have committed suicide somewhere. Ah, pure bliss.

But this was confusing. Inu Yasha stands before me, proud, after defeating my whole hoard, with only a few scratches, barely bleeding. Somehow he is acting on even less brain mentality (AN: does that make any sense Naraku?) than usual, and he DEFEATS my hoard on his own without the pesky monk and Tijia, and is HARDLY injured. I swoop and land on one of the many tree limbs in his forest.

"Congratulations. Really now, hand over your shards. You may have defeated my frail demon hoard, but really. I must take all of your shards," I said.

Inu Yasha dropped his sword. His eyes are red.

Holly Crap! He's a full demon! RUN AWAY!

(AN: haha, Monty Python rocks! Remember the part when the killer rabbit was attacking and they said ... EVERYONE GLARES ... look, over there! Its Naraku. He ran into a tree! Naraku: Huh? Exit stage left)

(Normal POV)

Naraku left, but his scent remained.

Inu Yasha ran, scooping up Kagome into his arms (after putting his sword back into his sheath) and ran towards the well. Kagome became an even looser figure in his arms, and Inu Yasha put on an even faster burst of speed.

With her savior's arms wrapped around her petite frame, Kagome's last thought:

Oh, gods, help me survive. Let me be stronger.

(Hours later in Kagome's Era)

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

The sound rang though Inu Yasha's delicate ears. He could not hear himself think as he paced though the white halls a 'hos-pee-tal' Kagome's mother had called it. However, the place was more like an uncomfortably white death fortress. Inu Yasha wasn't even sure that it was safe here. Smells too much like death. Kagome's mother, or 'Aunt Nyoko' as she had asked him to call her in front of other humans, said Kagome was in a 'ko-ma', whatever that was.

Wait

He had just thought 'Kagome'. Not wench or bitch. But her actual name. It must be that woman rubbing off on her. The closest thing that that female came to in deserving a title was in that she was Kikyo's reincarnation. And that bitch didn't even deserve that. No way in seven hells would he say that. Nope. Not at all. No way.

Damn, denial sucks. Truly.

I miss Kagome's enthusiasm. She could die at any time, leaving everyone. Like Kikyo. She left everyone, including me. But Kagome's not like Kikyo. They are different. Kikyou's dead, Kagome's alive. Kagome's eyes are blue, Kikyo's are gray. And Kagome is far too emotional. Kikyo is so quiet, and my past love. My true love. Kikyo is elegant. Kagome is ... natural.

Anyways, Kagome was in a 'Ko-ma" or sleep-like state, the 'Dok-ters" had said. Sounded like what he had been though on that damn tree. But how was she gonna wake up? That girl didn't have a magical arrow that Inu Yasha could remove. Damn Naraku. He will pay for hurting so many people.

Kagome

What is going on in her mind? Is she dying because I passed her the jewel? Wait a minute, where is the jewel?

"DAMN IT KAGOME!"

"Is there anything wrong? Kagome's obviously not here right now, can I answer for her or take a message?"

"No," Inu Yasha's distanced voice replied.

"What's your trouble dear?" Aunt Nyoko persisted.

"The jewel is gone, damnit."

Aunt Nyoko tried to calm him. "It will be ok." The realization hit for Inu Yasha.

"She used it." This was barely a whisper from his mouth, but it could be heard. "She USED it. That jewel was MINE!" Aunt Nyoko tried to sooth him. "I'm sure she didn't mean it. What matters is she is alive. The Aunt Nyoko's brown eyes looked forlorn as she continued "But if nothing changes, she wont be." Kagome must have got her father's eyes, wavy hair, firm jaw line, and strong spirit. But Kagome's lips, nose, and everything else were her mother's. Kagome's kind nature, everything was her mothers.

"Um... Mrs. Higurashi, Mr. uh..." a man's voice filled the two's ears (past Inu's tight hat in inu's case) "Do I need to tell you short stuff?" "Yasha! I am so sorry, he's just angry that his cousins hurt, that's all," Nyoko's rushed voice apologized.

"Oh. Ok... ah, now Mrs. Higurashi, your daughter is in a sad state with all of the blood loss," the male nurse stated. "It would take a miracle to keep her alive."

Inu Yasha snorted. "She's gonna make it. She always does. Plus she has a miracle."

"Sir, um, I don't know how to tell you this but she's dying. No amount of blood we can pump in there is gonna change that."

"I said, SHE'LL LIVE, DAMN IT!"

The man retorted "ok, you can go take a look yourself then. Room 102 on the left down the hall."

"Good," Inu Yasha grabbed Nyoko's forearm. "Lets go." Storming down the hall, thrusting open door 102 while dragging Nyoko, Inu Yasha arrived at Kagome's room. He peered inside. _Her chests moving. _He released Aunt Nyoko, walked over to Kagome's bedside, and placed his hand on her forehead, like he had seen her so to him so many times. _Kagome's warm. Still alive. _

(Kagome's POV: dreamscape)

"Eh?" My eyes continued to zoom in and out of focus and at last the clouds above me were discernible. _Wait. Clouds._

"WHERE THE FUCK HAS MY CELING GONE?" I SCREAMED.

Quickly glancing left and right, I gathered information about my surroundings. I seemed to be in a grassy clearing. Trees surround the meadow (that I currently occupy, probably along with thousands of tiny insects as well). I looked down. On the ground, I discover is a piece of parchment sealed with wax. Taking a quick look around, I found this to be the only non-natural item in the area. I glanced down at my body. Naked. "Yep, only non-natural thing," I muttered. But it's surprisingly not cold. Might as well open up the letter. I broke the seal and read:

_Dear Miss Kagome,_

_We, the High Council of the Souls are pleased to inform you that your pure wish placed upon the shikon jewel has been granted. The jewel has disappeared since then because of your request, but that prayer was vague. As a result, we have sent for you so that you can decide what sort of demon you wish - _

Woh, hold up. _Demon?!_ Did I read that right? I checked this over once more.

Yup. **Demon**.

_to _be_. You will be given time to decide during your bath and afterwards, you will return to this clearing to_ _announce this and begin your training with a friend. Our cloud shall escort you to the spring and back, supplying you with the necessary accoutrements and materials. _

_Best Wishes,_

_High Council_

Wha-? Cloud? Which cloud?

"Mr. Cloud?" I really am insane.

A cloud appeared before me.

"I really need a shrink." I boarded the fluffy air mass and said, "Um, Mr. Cloud, can you take me to the hot springs?" I have truly As if some wind was drawn, the cloud was pushed swiftly south (with me aboard) a little east, though the trees –narrowly avoiding some- and pleasantly stopped 3 feet from a bubbling spring. My face was set in pure shock and my hair was wildly tangled (as I had grasped it far too much in fright). I demounted the cloud, and felt solid ground below my feet, with a sigh of relief.

"Oh Kami, I'm gonna puke!" After vomiting, in some bushes, I returned to the spring (disgusted that I couldn't keep the contents of my stomach to myself). There I found –

Buh-bump.

Buh-bump.

Buh-bump.

Shampoo AND Soap! (Insert happy dance here)

"YEY!" After my exclamation I eased myself into the warm water. "I have no clue where I am, I'm naked, but the service is great!" Crickets. Ironic, ne? "He, he, tough crowd." I relaxed into the heat. "I wish Sango was here. We could talk about, life, the shards, boys and ... damn it, is that all there is to talk about?" I sighed and continued to talk to myself (or perhaps even those damn crickets. Who knows? By the way, when I figure out where I am, I will kill Inu Yasha for his language rubbing off on me.)

"But then again if Sango were here, Miroku would peak, and that's not on my agenda. Plus, once Sango and I started screaming, Inu Yasha would come and I don't even want to think about what would happen then." (AN: insert dramatic sigh) I continued to ramble on as I washed and rinsed my hair, and washed my body. "You know, for the amount of times he's seen my breasts or me naked for that matter, we could be a couple." I snorted. "I wish. On to another subject..."

Crickets.

"Where am I? Yoo-hoo?" I called. "Wait a minute, that may not be such a good idea. I'm naked. What am I supposed to do? That letter from the 'Oh-so-grand Council said they would give me my clothes. Gez, are they just supposed to magically appear? What is this, some bad story? (AN: He, he) Oh man, I can time travel, and the dead can be raised. My life is so screwed. And who am I kidding? I'm not getting any clothes." I turned to the cloud (which I supposed was still there and –

GASP!

As if the gods themselves had presented me with a gift (which if the letter was correct, they had), I was in awe.

Buh-bump.

Buh-bump.

My school uniform lay innocently on the ground. What next, a lovely little discussion with a high spirit? Wait. My school uniform was on the ground. ON THE GROUND! "Aughh." And I thought that everything was perfect.

"Ahh! Cold!" I hate getting out of baths. I looked around. There was nothing to dry off with. Smart. "I guess I can do this Inu style. I mean, no one else is here to laugh at me when I shake about. I shook my body around and wrung out my hair. "This is as good as its gonna get." Then looking around I realized everything was wet. EVERYTHING. Including my uniform. "I hope this will dry off once I'm on the cloud."

I boarded Mr. Cloud (Yes, I am naming it, ok?) and soon reached the clearing. "Man, I HATE that stupid cloud," I said as I de-boarded. It 'accidentally tipped me off so I landed face first in the dirt. Nice. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I wonder if it's a cumulus, stratus, cirrus, or a nimbus? What are you Mr. Clou-"

"Hello Kagome," a melodious voice said.

I spun around, searching. Left: trees, grass bushes. Right: More trees and grass and bushes and gasp! More bushes!

"Show Yourself!" I sounded a LOT like Inu Yasha. I need to stay away from him. Bad influence.

Someone snorted, and muffled some obvious laughter. "Kagome, look up."

A look of awe crossed my features. "Midokoru."

Dun-dun-dun-duh! Cliffy!

How was it?

Tips, suggestions, ANYTHING! (Except a flame)

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
